Many individuals and businesses use a large number of batteries to power various portable electronic and electrical tools and devices. It would be a benefit, for these organizations and individuals to have a dispenser system for batteries that could be mounted to a wall to maintain the batteries in an organized fashion. In addition, because the type of batteries needed can vary according to the individual or organization, it would be a benefit to have a dispenser system that included a number of detachable battery dispensing units that could be attached by a user to a universal mounting beard. Because most batteries fall within either a cylindrical shape or a rectangular shape, it would also be a benefit to have detachable battery dispensing units that are adapted to store and dispense either rectangular shaped batteries or cylindrical shaped batteries.